


Art for "The Golden Eyed Avenger"

by TheHatMeister



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Merlin (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7831069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHatMeister/pseuds/TheHatMeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yay, I did it! Please please please PLEASE go check out HopeNight's fic, because it is absolutely amazing and I had the best time arting for it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Art for "The Golden Eyed Avenger"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Golden-Eyed Avenger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830931) by [HopeNight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeNight/pseuds/HopeNight). 



> Yay, I did it! Please please please PLEASE go check out HopeNight's fic, because it is absolutely amazing and I had the best time arting for it.

Title Page

 

"He still sleeps."

 

"I'm here to talk to you about the Avengers Initiative."

 

Chapter Divider

 

Bonus unfinished sketch


End file.
